Truth or Dare
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: Leave a review suggestion if you want and I might use it. Make sure its appropriate so I can use it. I will give you credit :) I love all of ya ;* Sonic truth or dare. Any sonic characters or any of my OCs will work. Nikki is the host and will also take questions.
1. TorD Intro

**So this is my Truth or Dare fic and im redoing the first chapter since people had a problem with it. You can suggest a question but im not saying thay you have to. And I was told that a chapter cant be an authors note which is weird because ive read multiple stories like that. You can PM me suggestions also and i will give you credit for it. Flames accepted. Reviews appreciated. Here is MY first truth or dare question/statement thing thay i made up so its not against the rules. Its short though. Ask or tell anything truth or dareish if you want. Any characters welcome. OCs too.**

Nikki walks out onto the stage with a microphone in hand. "How is everyone. Im hoasting this Truth or Dare show and I will also be playing. We might have a few guest hosts as well but that is only if she agrees to be on with me. Thanks for being here with us." Nikki stood back up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ****bearvalley3365 (guest) we have out first chapter early. So thank her cuz its her ideas/truths/dares.**

Nikki walks out into the room holding her microphone. "These questions and dares are kind of weird today. Each contestant will be given 2 choices, the one by the reader or something I make up. The first dare is from bearvalley3365. Actually... all of todays questions are from this user. Lets bring out the first envelope!"

As she finished her sentence Kyoko walked out with an envelope in her hand, "Here you go Nikki" Kyoko waltzed off the stage, waving.

Nikki took out a remote and clicked a button. Up from the floor apeared Sonic and Amy. "Ok, and here is the first question. To Sonic: **I dare you to ask Amy to marry you."**

He walks over and sits on the couch next to Nikki's chair, "Do I have to..."

He had the puppy face on. "Ask or water." Nikki snapped her fingers and a giant tub of water jumped out of the ground.

Amy walked over to Sonic. "Fine... Amy, will you marry me?" He said shaking his head no.

"No. I can't." Amy said. Sonic sighed in relief, but then he had a confused look on his face.

"Why not?"

She smacked him, "I'm not getting married over a dare!"

Nikki stood up, "Well... Let's just walk back to the big X on the ground." Sonic and Amy followed her. Once they were standing there she teleported herself back to the couch where she was before, "See ya!"

With a click of the button on the remote they were gone.

"Ok... That was interesting. And since I'm their child I'm wondering how Amy got Sonic to ask her. Oh well," she shrugged, "Time for the next question." The light blue hedgehog pointed the remote at the red x on the groud and up popped Knuckles and Rouge. "Are you ready for your question?"

Knuckles looked around, "What are we even doing here?"

Nikki stood up and raised her voice, "Are you ready for the next question or are you going to waist all my time asking me questions!?"

Rouge punched Knuckles in the arm, "Stop fooling around Knux! What is the question?"

Nikki smirked, "Actually it's a dare, for Knuckles.** I dare you to pour ice cubes down Rouges shirt. **You can either do the dare or give her the Master Emerald. You choose."

Knuckles crossed his arms. "I don't even have the Master Emerald."

I thought for a moment. "Well then, I guess we just have to think of something else." Nikki looked over at Rouge, "Alright I guess we could make you dress up like Rouge..."

Knuckles had his hands out comparing the to choices. "Either I pour ice cubes down her shirt and get kicked in the face... or dress like her. I'll choose the second one."

"Alright." Nikki snapped her fingers and Kyoko walked out with another one of rouges outfits. "The dressing room is over down that hallway." She pointed behind her.

Both Nikki and Rouge took out there phones and waited to take a picture of Knuckles together.

A few seconds later Knuckles left the room he was in and this time he was dressed in a hot purple heart-like top with white high heels and baggy grey yoga pants.

Nikki and Rouge both got their pictures before tumbling to the ground laughing.

Nikki laughed for about a minute before trying to regroup.

"Alright Kyoko. Bring out the next dare." Nikki said, plopping back on the couch.

Kyoko walked out for a third time with a cart full of stuff and sat next to Nikki. "This dare is for you, Nikki. Im going to tell you it."

"Oh, alright."

"Yup.**I dare you to make a cherry pie blindfolded. **I'll put the blindfold on you now." Kyoko tied the tiedie bandana around her friends eyes so she couldn't see.

Nikki grabbed around until she felt the pan and the dough. She pread the lopsided dough onto the pan and since she was blindfolded it was half on half off. Then she took the boul full of cherries and smushed them all at once. She poured them into the pan and put the top dough on awkwardly. She opened the oven and accidentally put the pie on the wrong shelf.

"Alright Nikki, you can take off the blindfold off now." Kyoko said.

They waited for the pie to bake and they took it out. "Are you ready?" Kyoko asked Nikki.

"Ready for what?" Nikki started to back away from Kyoko and the burnt pie.

Kyoko picked up the warm pie and threw it at Nikki. It went all over her. Kyoko grabbed the remote and clicked the button that made the floor drop out from under Nikki's feet. "Well, wasn't that fun. Ok I'm leaving before Nikki gets out and kills me. BYE!" Kyoko ran out of the room screaming.

**So there's the real first chapter thanks for the ideas. This story might get taken down because it got put on a community that has many stories that are "breaking the rules" ok the rules are i cant interact with the readers or tell you to review for ideas. But i didnt. I said you could but that doesnt mean you have to. Thanks for the ideas bearvalley3365!**


End file.
